omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Kaguya Ōtsutsuki
Character Synopsis Princess Kaguya Ōtsutsuki, rarely going by her title, is the main antagonist of the Naruto franchise as a whole. Kaguya was the matriarch of Clan Ootsutsuki, who lived centuries before the beginning of the story. Princess from a distant land, she decided that it would be good if someone had gained divine power in order to stop the continuous wars that raged in the world at that time. To this end he ate the fruit of the Divine Tree, becoming a goddess and obtaining immortality and the Rinnesharingan which gave her unlimited powers, breaking a severe taboo and thus becoming the first living being in the chakra. Thanks to the power he obtained he succeeded in stopping the wars by launching the Tsukuyomi infinite on the world and later he had two sons, Hagoromo and Hamura. However, over time Kaguya became more and more corrupted by power, leading to the imprisonment of human beings Character Statistics Tiering: 5-B. 5-A '''via Truth Seeking Ball '''Verse: Naruto Name: Kaguya Ōtsutsuki Gender: Female Age: Over 1,000 years old Classification: Princess, Rabbit Goddess, Demon Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Chakra Manipulation, Flight, Fire Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Yin-Yang Manipulation, Energy Absorption, Limited Precognition with the Sharingan, Expert Gentle Fist Practitioner, BFR, Mind Control, Portal Creation, Dimensional Travel, Space-Time Manipulation, Statistics Amplification (Can enhance her physical capabilities with chakra), Status Effect Inducement (Can paralyse targets by making contact with them), Illusion Creation and Mind Manipulation with the Sharingan (The Infinite Tsukuyomi can also trap an entire planet in an illusion based on their deepest and innermost desires), Bone Manipulation (Can manipulate her own bone structure and use them as weapons), Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Regeneration (At least Low-Mid her left arm after Naruto cut it off, possibly Mid-High), Enhanced Senses (Has a near 360º field of vision aside from a single blindspot on the back of her neck above her first thoraic vertebrae, Can see through obstructions, detect and perceive sources of chakra), Extrasensory Perception (Her sensory capabilities should be comparable to Naruto's, who can detect invisible clones that exist in a separate dimension), Teleportation (Can transport herself and others between dimensions), Hair Manipulation (Can utilize her hair as a makeshift weapon to bind targets or utilize as sharpened needle-like projectiles), Matter Manipulation (The Truth Seeking Balls are superior to Onoki's Dust Release, which turns targets to dust on a molecular level, and her Expansive Truth Seeking Ball was going to swallow the whole of her dimension into nothing), Limited Power Nullification (The Truth Seeking Balls erase and nullify ninjutsu, which includes energy and elemental based attacks, with the exception of those imbued with natural energy), Likely Healing with the Preta Path and Naraka Path, Paralysis with the black receivers (Can paralyse and hinder the movements of targets, and also control them), Sealing, Telekinesis and Gravity Manipulation (Can control attractive and repulsive forces with the Deva Path), Body Control and Technological Manipulation (The Asura Path allows the user to generate additional mechanical arms and weaponry such as blades, drills, missiles and cannons), Resurrection (Can revive the dead with the Outer Path), Mind Reading and Soul Manipulation (The Human Path allows the user to read the minds of targets and extract their souls by making contact with them with the Human Path), Summoning (The Animal Path allows the user to summon various animals, some of which can fly and bombard targets from above, manipulate water, continuously split into separate entities when attacked, and a demon that instantly kills targets who lie, and can keep and transfer souls), Resistance to Illusion Creation, Mind Manipulation, and Matter Manipulation (Users of Six Paths chakra are unaffected by the effects of the Truth Seeking Balls) Destructive Ability: Planet Level '(Holds more power than even The Sage of Six Paths, who created and moved the moon into orbit. Easily stomped out Naruto and Sasuke, who were able to fight on par with her brother. Changed the entire planet). '''Large Planet Level '''via Truth Seeking Ball (Was going to destroy the entirety of her dimension, which contains numerous moons inside it ) 'Speed: Relativistic '(Considered too fast for even Sasuke's eyesight . Casually outpaced a bunch of shadow clones) 'Lifting Ability: '''At least Class T''' Striking Ability: Planet Level '(Easily overpowered Naruto, who she viewed as an annoyance. Able to casually take out Sasuke's Perfect Susano'o) 'Durability: Planet level '(Should be more durable than Naruto and Sasuke, who she is vastly superior than. immortality and regeneration makes her hard to kill) 'Stamina: Very High '(Fought extremely powerful opponets such as Naruto and Sasuke without showing any signs of fatigue) 'Range: At least several kilometers/cross-dimensional, planetary with Infinite Tsukuyomi, planetary with her Expansive Truth-Seeking Ball Intelligence: Average ''' '''Weaknesses: Kaguya is arrogant and self confident in her abilities. Can be caught off guard or even shocked, as evident by Naruto doing the same. Does not seem to ever utilize the ability-copying power of the Sharingan. Other Attributes List of Equipment: None Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Byakugan' (White Eye): Due to descending from the original bloodline from which the Three Great Dojutsu originate from, Kaguya possesses the Byakugan that has become characteristic of the Hyuga Clan. As a result, she has a nearly 360º field of vision across several kilometers, except for one blind spot at the back of the neck above the first thoracic vertebrae. The Byakugan also allows her to see through visual obstructions like smokescreens as well as most physical materials. In addition, it allows Kaguya to perceive the chakra networks of her foes, allowing her to differentiate between non-corporeal clones and bypass techniques that would otherwise prevent visual detection. It also improves Kaguya's ability to follow high-speed movement and thus makes it more difficult to catch her off guard. However, the Byakugan is not infallible, since sufficiently powerful barriers can interfere the Byakugan's ability to perceive targets within. *'Rinne Sharingan:' The Kekkei Mōra dōjutsu that is the progenitor of both the Rinnegan and the Sharingan. It gives the user the basic abilities of the Sharingan and allows the user to cast the Infinite Tsukuyomi, a genjutsu which can affect the entire populace of a planet. *'Amenominaka' (天之御中, Heavenly Governing Inside): By using her third eye, Kaguya is able to teleport herself and anyone without a certain range to one of her dimensions. Those affected by this technique are caught completely off guard, as it occurs instantly. She can position those that she teleports into various hazards native to these dimensions, such as encasing them in blocks of ice or directly above rivers of lava. When Kaguya or her targets teleports into a separate dimension, they become impossible to detect by normal means or even by the presence of one's chakra unless a bridge in space-time is forcibly created between one dimension and the next. *'Yomotsu Hirasaka' (黄泉比良坂, Underworld Slope Hill): Kaguya can instantaneously transport herself to another location by opening a rift between her current position and her desired destination. She can also use this ability to launch sneak attacks by partially entering a portal to attack her foes from a blind spot. She can also forcibly send a single target through one of these rifts in order to isolate them in one of her dimensions. This can happen quickly enough *'Infinite Tsukuyomi' (無限月読, Mugen Tsukuyomi): After creating a portal to one of her dimensions that contains a moon with Yomotsu Hirasaka, Kaguya reflects her Rinne Sharingan off it to bathe the world w On the technique's activation, the light from the moon's eye illuminates the entire planet, turning it bright as day and making it impossible to escape. All living things are bathed in its penetrating light and immediately placed under the genjutsu. This causes a reflection of the Rinnegan to appear in their eyes as they are rendered immobile, though their cognitive abilities remain unimpaired. *'God: Nativity of a World of Trees:' After trapping her victims in Infinite Tsukuyomi, Kaguya manipulates the roots of the God Tree and causes them to spread across the entire world, ensnaring all caught within. Afterwards, she proceeds to continuously drain them of chakra while keeping their body alive, eventually assimilating them into the tree itself while their bodies become White Zetsu after a sufficiently long amount of time passes. *'Rabbit Hair Needle' (兎毛針, Togebari): Kaguya is able to manipulate her hair to entangle, bind, and throw her foes, growing in length to match her foes' movements. She can also harden, sharpen, and launch countless hairs at her foes similarly to senbon needles, possessing enough force to penetrate Sasuke's Susanoo. *'Expansive Truth-Seeking Ball:' (Bōchō Gudōdama) Kaguya's most powerful ability, formed with the chakra of every organism she has drained with the power of the God Tree. Containing every elemental nature, it presumably has abilities similar to that of the lesser versions used by her children as well as their descendants, being able to nullify ninjutsu techniques on contact and reduce matter to dust on contact. According to Black Zetsu, Kaguya intended to use this ability to destroy the world and start a new one, but her focus was broken and the technique disrupted due to the efforts of Team 7, leaving its true capabilities unknown. Extra Info: Don't attempt to rank Kaguya at Tier 4 based on the fact there is a star in her dimension. It's unknown whether it's an actual star and furthermore, it would be a massive outlier Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Anime Category:Manga Category:Naruto Category:Princess Category:Demons Category:Gods Category:Female Characters Category:Royal Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Mothers Category:Ninja Category:Parents Category:Fire Users Category:Air Users Category:Water Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Boundary Control Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Space Benders Category:Illusionist Category:Regenerators Category:Bone Users Category:Time Benders Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Stat Amplification Users Category:Portal Users Category:Mind Users Category:Martial Artist Category:BFR Users Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Gravity Users Category:Sealers Category:Telepaths Category:Teleportation Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Technology Users Category:Biological Manipulators Category:Ressurection Users Category:Summoners Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Healers Category:Hair Manipulators Category:Immortals Category:Precognition Users Category:Earth Users Category:Tier 5